The desire to look young and healthy is universal. The primary attributes of the young and healthy-looking skin are evenness of the skin color and texture. Age spots and other skin hyperpigmentation are undesirable. In many parts of the world, consumers also want to lighten the background skin color. Accordingly, there is a need for commercially feasible, effective skin care compositions, especially skin lightening products.
Various compositions comprising some phenoxyalkyl amines or related structures have been described, for example in WO0063157 (Shiseido Co.); Sandberg et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,917; Biadatti et al., US2007021473; Labroo et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,098; WO 95/11238 (Smithkline Beecham Pharmaceuticals); JP 01-261383 (Nippon Chemiphar Co. Ltd.); Anselmi et al., “Molecular mechanics conformational analysis of structurally related UV-filters: conformation-antibacterial activity relationships,” Acta Technologiae et: Legis Medicametni (1998), 9(1), 49-67; Anselmi et al., “Sunscreen agents as multiactive ingredients,” Active Ingredients, Conference Proceedings, Paris, Nov. 13-14, 1996 (1996), 55-62 Publisher: Verlag fuer Chemische Industrie H. Ziolkowsky, Augsburg, Germany; Anselmi et al., “Comparative conformational and dynamical study of some N-quaternized UV filters: structure-activity relationships,” Journal of the Chemical Society, Perkin Transactions 2: Physical Organic Chemistry (1996), (7), 1517-1524; Anselmi et al., “Synthesis, Crystal Structure and properties of N,N-Dimethyl-N-[6-(benzoyl-4-phenoxy)hexamthylen]-N-n-dodecyl-ammonium Bromide: A New Substantive UV Filter,” Acta Technolgiae et Legis Medicamenti, Vol. VIII, N. 2, 1997, 85-93.
Some documents also described various phenoxyalkyl amines (different from those included in the present application) for topical application, e.g. hair tonic for promoting hair growth (WO0063157 (Shiseido Co.) and local anesthetic (Sandberg et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,917).